After One Year
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Voilà un an que ce foutu mot, avec une écriture penchée et rapide, avait été laissé là, sur la table du bar. Un an que tu l'as laissé... Que tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais, ou du moins que tu espérais pouvoir revenir. Et te revoilà... Après un an. Mais finalement, j'ai bien fait de t'attendre...


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, je suis ici ce soir pour vous présenter ma dernière merveille *... ou pas...*

**After One Year...** : One Shot  
><span><strong>RATING<strong> : M (un peu à cause du langage, sexe... surtout sexe)  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong> : Personnages appartenant à J. , sauf mon OC et sa famille (Personnages principaux : Harry/Mélyn (= OC) ainsi que l'histoire. Léger U.A si on prend en compte que l'histoire se passe entre 2008 (2008 étant plus poussée (deux journée principalement) 2009 un petit passage avec une bonne nouvelle) et 2010, et que les aventures de notre héro national britannique se sont passées entre 2001 et 2007 ! Harry ne compte pas faire sa septième année, c'est juste une petite info au cas où... *sors*  
><span>Lieu principal <span>: Le bar : The Creek's, côté moldu... et ... une certaine réserve d'alcool dans le bar... et le lit (twice !)... *sors*

Résumé : Voilà un an que ce foutu mot, avec une écriture penchée et rapide, avait été laissé là, sur la table du bar. Un an que tu l'as laissé... Que tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais, ou du moins que tu espérais pouvoir revenir. Et te revoilà... Après un an.

**NDA** : Les changements de point de vue (De Mélyn à Harry, et ainsi de suite) seront introduit par le mot OS en _italique_, **gras** et souligné.  
>Les ellipses (saut de quelques minutes ou quelques heures) seront introduites par le mot OS en <strong>gras<strong> seulement. Les deux seules ellipses en **gras** et souligné, sont le saut d'une année.

**PS** : Si vous trouvez que c'est un peu cul-cul la praline, ou guimauve, je m'excuse d'avance... Parce que je déteste les fictions dans ce genre... *sors*

**OH TRUC MEGA IMPORTANT !**

**ATTENTION /!\**

**/!\ SCENE A CARACTERE SEXUEL DANS CETTE FICTION /!\**

**Dédicace : **Je dédie cette fiction à ma **Traf' **adorée, qui me donne de l'inspiration facilement ! 3 Je t'adore ma belle ! :) Même dans des moments, dirons-nous, difficiles aux niveaux des conditions, avec un train pour moi, et moi avec un ordinateur, voilà ce que ça donne... * Oh my God... We are in the shit !* Ma conscience pète un plomb, désolée... :)

Voilà, bonne lecture mes petits loups ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>En cette fin de journée, la population londonienne commençait à rentrer chez elle.<br>Certains, principalement des hommes d'affaires, allaient dans des bars, pour décompresser et se relaxer après leur dure journée de travail.  
>Cependant, si eux avaient finis de bosser, d'autres continuaient et ne finissaient pas avant 1 h du matin.<p>

C'était le cas pour Mélyn Loghstin.  
>Cette jeune femme de 17 ans à peine, aux profonds yeux bleus turquoise, et abordant une longue chevelure brune souvent coiffée en queue de cheval haute, ou en tresse indienne, travaillait avec son père dans les environs de Londres. Pas loin d'une parcelle résidentielle nommée Privet Drive, se trouvait le bar The Creek's. Ils travaillaient tous les jours, même les jours fériés.<br>C'était un petit bar sympathique, plutôt bien placé.

Cependant, tout commence un soir de Juillet 2007, Mélyn travaillait tard ce soir-là. Son père lui avait demandé de faire la fermeture vers 1 h, parce qu'il devait partir pour 20 h afin d'aller chercher le petit-frère de la brune. Le petit Nathan avait seulement cinq ans, et il était une vraie pile électrique !  
>Ils allaient chercher le petit chacun leur tour, et ce soir-là, Mélyn ne pouvait pas.<br>C'était il y a presque un an. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Son père savait avec qui, il aurait même pu le décrire de mémoire.  
>Alors Mélyn avait fait la fermeture du bar après avoir passé la soirée et le début de la nuit avec lui.<br>Lui... Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux de jais indisciplinés, et aux yeux d'un intense vert émeraude. Il n'était pas très musclé, mais cela ne changeait pas son charme. Et il avait un sourire... Un sourire qui avait fait fondre Mélyn en une seconde à peine.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, c'était à l'ouverture, vers 10 h 30 environ. Il était le premier client de la journée, et aussi le dernier à partir. Ceci datait de la fin du mois de Juin.  
>Ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois, voir tous les jours finalement ! Se donnant rendez-vous en ville, pour se balader. Mais seulement pendant l'été. Il lui avait raconté qu'il partait à la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse pendant les périodes scolaires. Il lui avait également confié que sa «famille» ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle lui avait confié qu'il était charmant sur un coup de tête lors d'une de leur soirée, milieu Juillet si ses souvenirs ne lui font pas défauts. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois, d'abord timidement, lentement, et ce fut finalement avec douceur, mais plus de ferveur.<br>Mélyn se souvint d'autre chose. Une chose qu'il faisait souvent quand elle était dans ses bras. Il lui mordillait la peau du cou.  
>Un autre souvenir revint à son esprit. C'était le dernier soir qu'elle le voyait.<p>

Le 30 Juillet 2007. Il devait être à peine 22 h.

Un simple mot, voilà ce qu'il lui avait laissé quand elle était retourné au comptoir pour servir un client. Quand Mélyn s'était retournée pour revenir vers lui, il avait disparut. Un mot avait pourtant été laissé sur la petite table en bois qu'ils occupaient tous les deux quelques minutes plus tôt, avec un petit écrin. Un bracelet était à l'intérieur. Il était magnifique, simple, mais magnifique aux yeux de la brune. Le bijou était fait d'un fin or blanc, avec un pendentif formant l'infini, fait en pierre d'émeraude. Avec au centre, entre les deux jointures, une pierre de turquoise. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus quitté ce bracelet. Elle le portait tous les jours, et jamais elle ne l'avait enlevé.

Je reviendrais Mélyn. Je te le promets. J'espère pouvoir...  
>Harry<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit venait de tomber sur Londres. Le Creek's se remplissait peu à peu. Mélyn espérait toujours voir des cheveux noirs indisciplinés passer la porte depuis un an. Mais non. Toujours pas d'Harry.<br>Elle devait se faire une raison finalement. Il était parti en lui faisant une promesse sur un bout de papier. Pouvait-on vraiment faire une promesse sur un vulgaire morceau de papier ?!  
>Bon d'accord, elle l'avait gardé, et regardait son téléphone toutes les deux minutes en priant pour qu'il l'appelle. Mais... Il n'avait même pas son numéro ! C'était peut-être mieux ainsi dans un sens. Si il ne l'appelait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas.<p>

Mélyn fut tirée de ses pensées par son père, juste à côté d'elle.

- - Tu peux t'occuper de la table n°7 s'il te plait ... Mélyn, table n°7.  
>- - Oui, je t'ai entendu papa. J'y vais.<p>

La brune passa sa tresse par dessus son épaule gauche, la laissant retomber sur sa poitrine, prit le plateau avec les deux bières que son père lui tendait, et se dirigea vers la table n°7, où deux jeunes attendaient leurs consommations. Une brune et un blond, de 18 ou 19 ans peut-être. Passant entre les tables en gardant les vers en équilibre, elle arriva à la table indiquée, posa les verres devant eux, et enchaîna.

- - Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? Un sorbet citron ou...  
>- - Oh ne me parlez pas de citron par pitié... <em>Soupira le garçon, le blond aux yeux gris, en faisant les gros yeux.<em>  
>- - Draco ! On ne prendra rien en plus pour l'instant. Merci. <em>Répondit la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avec un sourire.<em>  
>- - Très bien. Appelez mon père ou moi, s'il vous faut quoique ce soit.<p>

Mélyn fit demi-tour, le plateau sous le bras, et retourna derrière le bar.  
>Elle prit plusieurs commande d'alcool, envoyant son père les donner aux clients, avant qu'une voix familière ne lui fasse relever les yeux de son portable.<p>

- - Bonsoir Mélyn...  
>- - Arrête ta voix doucoureuse Craig, et fous-moi la paix.<br>- - Oui arrête Craig, tu es chiant. _Fit une autre voix, féminine cette fois._  
>- - Je ne t'ai pas parlé Loucie. Alors tu es gentille mais tu...<br>- - Il faut te le dire dans quelle langue gamin. En chinois pour que tu comprennes ? Ou en charetier peut-être ? Alors décampes avant que je te foute mon pied au cul.

Le Craig en question sorti du bar sans oser s'opposer au père de Mélyn. Il était parfaitement convaincant quand il le voulait, et il ne fallait surtout pas se frotter trop à lui.  
>Quant à la fille se prénommant Loucie, elle était la meilleure amie de Mélyn. Malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux en amandes, lui donnant un air de petite fille, elle était très intelligente, et très... directe. En passant par la langue pour aller jusqu'au poing.<br>Loucie aimait bien le direct, surtout le crochet du droit.

Une fois que le gars fut sortie, les deux amies se firent la bise.

- - Comment tu vas Lou' ?  
>- - Bien. Et toi Mélyn ? J'ai entendu Nathan dire que tu allais te marier avec lui. <em>Rigola la blonde.<em>  
>- - Il a cinq ans Loucie. Il dit des conneries. Et puis tu le connais. Il est possessif.<br>- - Mélyn ! Table n°5 ! 5 coupes de champagne ! _Lança la voix de son père à travers le bar._  
>- - Oh, il y a quelque chose à fêter on dirait.<p>

Mélyn prépara les différentes coupes de champagne demandées, pris un plateau, les plaça de façon à ce qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent pas dans son avancé entre les tables, et s'y dirigea.  
>Loucie l'attendit au bar, et quand la brune revint, elle remarqua, de dos, le jeune homme blond à la table n°7.<br>Mélyn claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, un gros sourire sur le visage.

- - Tu ne changeras jamais toi !  
>- - Tu connais son nom ? Dis-moi que oui... <em>supplia Loucie, le regard de nouveau rivé vers ce blond.<em>  
>- - Draco. Apparemment.<br>- - Mh... Intéressant. Il faut que j'arrive à le choper avant qu'il sorte lui...  
>- - Loucie ! Si tu le veux, lèves ton cul de cette chaise et va le voir !<br>- - Mélyn... Baisse d'un ton, tu vas faire fuir les clients... _Sourit son père, moqueur, en passant près d'elle pour préparer deux cafés._ Cafés table n°7. Loucie, tu veux aider ?  
>- - Table n°7... Ouais... Euh mais non !<br>- - J'y vais p'pa. J'en profiterais pour lui demander son numéro. N'est-ce pas Loucie...?  
>- - ... Ouais fais dont ça...<p>

Mélyn sourit, et attendit que les cafés soient préparés avant de se diriger vers la table portant le numéro 7. Les deux bières avaient été terminées, et deux assiettes étaient posées devant eux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir dîner ici finalement.  
>Les cafés furent posés, et Mélyn en profita pour demander le numéro de ce fameux Draco. La brune en face de lui avait sourit, et la serveuse s'était empressée de répondre que ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour une amie, sa meilleure amie. Le blond s'était alors retourné vers cette amie, et remarqua le regard noir que celle-ci lança à la serveuse.<p>

- - Elle est toujours comme ça. On l'aide, et voilà ce qu'on obtient ! Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, elle a l'habitude de se prendre un râteau.  
>- - Non, il n'y a pas de problème. <em>Fit Draco, en fouillant dans la poche de son blouson, posé sur la chaise.<em> Donnez-lui, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le blond sortit un petit calepin, déchira la première feuille vierge qui lui tomba sous la main, et y écrivit son numéro, avant de la tendre à Mélyn.

- - C'est rare quand quelque chose te dérange Dray...  
>- - ... Pansy, ne commences pas s'il te plait. Draco Malfoy. Je vous présente Pansy Parkinson, amie et colocataire, qui ne va plus l'être longtemps...<br>- - Mélyn Loghstin. La fille du gérant. _Confia la serveuse, en leur serrant la main._ Oh, et mon amie s'appelle Loucie Grayce.  
>- - Enchantée Mélyn. C'était qui le garçon qui s'est fait viré pas votre père ?<br>- - Oh lui... Un petit con. Personne ne peut le supporter, moi la première. Disons qu'il ne me lâche pas la grappe une seconde, et que depuis qu'il m'a vue, il s'est mit dans la tête de me mettre dans son lit.  
>- - Il s'est déjà fait virer du bar une fois non ? <em>Demanda Draco, regardant son téléphone à côté de lui, qui venait de vibrer.<em>

Curieuse comme elle était, Mélyn ne put s'empêcher d'espionner légèrement le message. Ou tout du moins, elle essaya. Cependant, elle eut juste le temps d'en voir l'auteur.  
><strong>Harry<strong>.  
>Non, ce n'était pas le même Harry. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne le connaissaient pas, si...?<br>Reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit calmement, pendant que Draco pianotait sur son portable, répondant sûrement au message qu'il venait de recevoir.

- - Oui, même plus d'une fois. La dernière, si on oublie celle-ci, c'était il y a deux mois. Il avait engendré une bagarre avec un plus costaud que lui. Mon père les a tous les deux foutus dehors.  
>- - Mélyn ! Il y a ton téléphone qui sonne ! <em>S'écria la voix de Loucie, provoquant ainsi un sourire sur les lèvres du blond quand il se retourna vers elle.<em>  
>- - Excusez-moi.<p>

Mélyn retourna de l'autre côté du bar, regarda l'ID appelant, et raccrocha directement. Elle leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, qui abordait un énorme sourire.  
>Pour information, si un jour, vous avez une amie qui vous appelle sur votre téléphone, juste pour vous faire rappliquer plus vite ou tout court, gardez la dans la cave. Ca pourrait être utile, on ne sait jamais.<p>

- - Loucie...  
>- - Tu l'as ?<br>- - Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer tu sais.  
>- - Tu ne pourrais pas ! Tu l'as oui ou merde ? <em>S'excita la blonde, un air de gamine sur le visage.<em>

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Mélyn lui fourra le papier où le numéro de Draco était noté. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, qui lui sauta au cou, même si elles étaient séparées par un long bar.

- - Loucie, tu m'étouffes là...  
>- - Maintenant, je vais t'aider à mon tour. Trouves-toi quelqu'un ! <em>Lança Lou', s'écartant de son amie, pour lui permettre de souffler.<em>  
>- - ... Je n'ai pas envie de...<br>- - Oublies-le. Il est parti. Il t'a fait une promesse il y a un an. Il ne mérite pas que tu l'attendes à ce point-là ma belle. Regarde-toi ! Tu es super ! Tu mérites mieux... _S'acharna la blonde._  
>- - Mh... Je ne veux pas pour l'instant, okey ? Pas maintenant. Je fais la fermeture ce soir, on sort demain si tu veux ? <em>Esquiva Mélyn, en sachant que son amie ne laissera pas passer.<em>  
>- - Mouais. Oublies-le. Vraiment. Tu as Craig au pire...<br>- - Loucie ! C'est un connard !  
>- - Ça je confirme, mais il est pas mal.<br>- - J'en serais presque jaloux si tu n'avais pas demandé mon numéro avant.

Loucie fit les gros yeux, piqua un fard puissant, et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix masculine. Mélyn sourit, riant sous cape.

- - Loucie, je te présente Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Draco, Pansy, Loucie Grayce.  
>- - On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau... <em>Remarqua Parkinson, avec un sourire moqueur.<em>  
>- - ... Mais non voyons ! J'ai juste été surprise. Vous m'avez prise par surprise, c'est tout !<br>- - Fais une remarque sur ce qu'elle vient de dire Dray, et je te les coupe.  
>- - Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quelque chose Pansy. Je voulais vous inviter, pour faire plus ample connaissance.<br>- - Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je fais la fermeture ce soir. Demain je peux si vous voulez.  
>- - Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. Loucie, vous pouvez ?<br>- - Bien sûr ! Ne vas pas te coucher trop tard toi.  
>- - Oui maman... <em>Rigola Mélyn.<em>

Draco sourit, présenta son bras à la blonde, qui, si seulement c'était encore possible, rougit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et sortie du bar en sa compagnie, laissant ainsi son amie payer.  
>Mélyn encaissa avec un sourire, et fit la bise à Pansy avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre son ami, et Loucie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>00 h 35, le dernier client venait de quitter le bar.<br>Mélyn commençait à ranger et nettoyer rapidement la salle, baillant toutes les cinq minutes, après avoir placé le sigle «fermé» sur la porte, et l'avoir fermer à clef. Elle se massa la nuque, étira ses bras, et se dirigea vers la réserve d'alcool, pour ranger les bouteilles du bar à peine entamées.  
>Les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent brusquement, la porte se refermant derrière Mélyn. Soit les fusibles venaient de sauter, soit, ce n'était pas son jour. Dans les deux cas, être dans la réserve du bar, à minuit passé, et toute seule, parce que son père était déjà allé se coucher, laissant sa fille seule pour la fermeture, c'était vraiment la merde.<br>Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais c'était bien la première fois que les fusibles pétaient sans raison...

Alors voilà, Mélyn était dans une petite pièce, avec pour seule compagnie des bouteilles d'alcool, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Si en plus vous ajoutez la chaleur de l'endroit à sa petitesse, cela n'aidait pas.  
>Pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté d'ouvrir la porte ? Peut-être parce que la jeune femme était complètement tétanisée. Elle venait d'être surprise par la brusque obscurité, et dans ces moments-là, Mélyn ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle détestait être dans le noir le plus complet toute seule.<br>La porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un. Et le cœur de la brune commença à battre à une vitesse improbable. Elle avait pourtant juré avoir fermé à clé la porte avant de rentrer dans la réserve.  
>Mélyn se mit à avoir peur. Encore plus quand la porte de la réserve grinça, laissant un homme entrer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, donc impossible de voir son visage, même avec l'aide des réverbères londoniens dans la rue, dehors. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et elle le sentait la déshabiller du regard.<br>S'en était presque indécent !  
>Elle inspira soudainement, et tenta de prononcer un mot, mais il leva simplement la main, et le souffle de Mélyn se coupa. Ses mots se mourant seuls dans sa gorge. Puis elle ressentit son corps se presser légèrement contre le sien.<br>La main de l'homme s'égara dans sa chevelure brune, sa tresse ayant été défaite un peu plus tôt avant la sortie du dernier client de la soirée. Pendant que l'autre descendait progressivement sur sa hanche, avec douceur et une lenteur affolante.  
>Il pencha la tête, et posa lentement ses lèvres contre son cou, en un baiser aérien. Il mordilla doucement la peau, alors qu'il soulevait doucettement sa jambe.<p>

Subitement et malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la réserve, elle le reconnu. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, passant devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.  
>Mélyn laissa alors son prénom s'échapper dans un léger gémissement.<p>

- - Harry...

Le nommé releva la tête, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu esquisser ce sourire en coin qui la faisait littéralement fondre lorsqu'il venait au Creek's.

- - Pourquoi...?  
>- - Je te l'ai promis non ? Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais...<p>

Oui, il lui avait promis, en lui laissant ce mot sur la table l'année précédente. Il avait qu'il reviendrait la voir, ou qu'il espérait pouvoir. Et... le voilà.

- - Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié...  
>- - Je n'ai jamais pu...<p>

Et c'était vrai. Harry n'avait jamais pu oublier la jeune fille de seize ans qu'il avait rencontré dans le bar. La fille du gérant, un an auparavant.  
>Il avait pensé à elle pendant toute l'année qui s'était écoulée. Même lors de la Bataille Finale, il avait porté Mélyn dans son esprit et dans son cœur.<p>

Mélyn allait répliquer, quand il l'en empêcha, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry était reparti à sa recherche, sachant qu'elle habitait toujours avec son père, à quelques pas du bar où ils travaillaient ensemble. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un petit appartement au dessus du commerce. Il se doutait bien que c'était ici que Mélyn ou son père dormait quand il, ou elle, faisait la fermeture du bar.  
>Puis, avant de retrouver la jeune femme, le brun avait décidé de se retirer quelque peu du monde magique.<p>

Peut-être le temps de retrouver sa belle et de lui parler de sa véritable identité.

Il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle n'allait pas l'oublier pendant cette année d'absence. Année qu'il avait passé à chasser les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort, tout en pensant chaque jour à la brune. Qui occupait ses rêves, et ses cauchemars.

Rêves, parce qu'il vivait une magnifique idylle, avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Et cauchemars, parce qu'il la voyait être mêlée à la souffrance de le perdre chaque seconde qui passait.  
>Il avait eu peur, une nuit, quand Voldemort s'était introduit dans sa tête. Il avait pourtant réussi à faire barrière, protégeant les souvenirs qui concernaient de près ou de loin, la jolie brune du bar The Creek's.<p>

Cependant, bien qu'il ait coupé les ponts entre le monde sorcier et lui, il avait gardé contact certaines personnes. Non pas avec Ron, qui s'acharnait à vouloir mettre Harry avec sa sœur, Ginerva. Non plus avec Hermione.  
>Mais avec Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini. Trois Serpentard qui avaient changé de camp avant le début de la guerre.<p>

Aujourd'hui, ils partageaient des points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts en discutant calmement, et des envies communes, qui se résumaient à vouloir fonder une famille avec une personne qu'ils aimeraient vraiment, et qui n'aura pas été choisie pour eux.  
>Ils vivaient même ensemble, tous les quatre, dans un loft au cœur de Londres. Un loft... Une villa dans un bâtiment serait l'expression la plus appropriée !<p>

Eh oui... Un lion vivait parmi les serpents... En fait non. Un serpent avait vécu parmi les lions pendant sept ans. Harry était un Serpentard, au fond de lui. Il le savait parfaitement.

Puis un soir, perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il était assis face au feu dans le salon du loft, il avait murmuré son prénom.  
>Mélyn...<br>Le brun n'avait pas fait attention ce jour-là, mais Draco venait d'entrer dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Ils avaient longuement parlé, juste tous les deux. Et le blond lui avait demandé qui était cette Mélyn. Harry lui avait alors tout raconté.  
>Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Draco Malfoy, Prince des Glaces à l'époque de Poudlard, lui avait dit.<br>Il lui avait dit de la retrouver, lui, le non-sentimentale, avait dit, non... ORDONNE à Potter de retrouver cette fille !  
>Harry avait une bonne influence sur lui finalement, ou peut-être les deux. Parce que le brun avait longtemps hésité. Lâchant qu'elle l'avait peut-être oublié, et qu'elle refaisait sa vie. Sans lui.<br>Là encore, Draco avait craché, sur un coup de tête, qu'il l'aiderait à la retrouver si cela pouvait le rassurer, et que si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait présent pour l'aider à oublier la jeune femme. Que Blaise et Pansy seraient présents également. Harry n'était pas seuls, il était même plutôt bien entouré finalement.

Le baiser finit par prendre rapidement de l'ampleur, il était de plus en plus passionné avec ce petit quelque chose de désespéré. Harry attrapa ses poignets d'une main, et les colla contre le seul mur froid possible d'accès de la pièce, les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête.  
>Sans quitter les lèvres rougies par l'échange de la jeune femme, il arracha d'un geste impatient les boutons de son chemisier blanc, sans l'ôter pour autant.<p>

Les doigts, les mains, la langue et la bouche de Harry ne lui laissaient aucun répit, et de puissantes vagues de plaisir, voir d'extase, la ravageaient de l'intérieur.  
>Elle gémit contre la bouche du jeune homme, et mordilla sa langue, se perdant dans les vagues d'extases qu'il lui procurait.<br>Mélyn rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermer, et sauta à pied joinds dans deux émeraudes obscurcies par le désir. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle prit sa main, ouvrit rapidement la porte de la réserve, sortie en le traînant derrière elle, et monta les marches au fond du bar, qui menaient à un petit appartement au-dessus du commerce.

A peine furent-ils montés qu'Harry plaqua Mélyn contre la porte devant eux, reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes. La brune sentit ensuite son pantalon noir glisser lentement sur ses cuisses. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Harry l'ait déboutonné, et pour cause, ses mains étaient occupées plus haut !  
>Elle avait toujours su que ce jeune homme brun était spécial, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer plus là-dessus, puisqu'un sursaut de plaisir l'emporta brusquement.<p>

Elle s'accrocha à son cou d'une main, et tourna la poignée derrière elle pour ouvrir la porte qui bloquait le passage à la chambre. Elle recula, entraînant Harry dans son mouvement, et glissa ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair du blouson du jeune homme avant de lui retirer.  
>Mélyn s'attaqua à son tee-shirt, dévoilant le torse du brun. Les lumières de la chambre s'allumèrent suite aux mouvement, et la jeune femme se mordit la langue, et s'accorda une seconde pour le regarder. De toute façon, elle ne doutait pas une seconde sur le fait qu'il faisait la même chose de son côté.<p>

Il avait toujours ce magnifique regard émeraude, avec une pointe noircie prouvant son désir. Ce sourire identique à celui qu'il abordait quand il venait au bar, juste pour lui parler, ou même la voir simplement. Ces cheveux de jais, incroyablement mal coiffés, lui tombaient légèrement sur les tempes. Mélyn passa sa main dedans, et apprécia la douceur qu'ils dégageaient. Elle pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agissait d'une fourrure, tellement c'était doux au touché. Et ils laissaient une odeur agréable transparaître aux narines. Une odeur inconnue pour Mélyn, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'il s'agissait d'une pâtisserie...  
>Pour l'instant, à ses yeux, la seule pâtisserie qu'elle avait devant elle, se résumait à un prénom.<p>

_Harry_.

Le brun ne la laissa pas l'observer plus longtemps cependant, et lui enleva son chemisier déboutonné à l'arrache -sans jeu de mot...- ainsi que son pantalon, avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses désormais nues, et de la surélever du sol pour l'entraîner sur le lit, qu'il devina derrière elle.  
>Il la posa délicatement dessus, et s'allongea au-dessus d'elle tout en dévorant son cou de baisers papillons. Puis, Harry faufila ses lèvres plus bas, vers la poitrine de Mélyn, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir franchir sa gorge, malgré le contrôle qu'elle tentait de garder sur ses réactions.<p>

Soudainement, un frisson parcourut le corps entier de la jeune femme, réalisant peu à peu qu'elle était nue devant Harry. Elle le regarda de ses yeux turquoise, et ne put que rougir quand elle s'aperçut que lui aussi, était entièrement dévêtu. Elle ne savait pas réellement quand, ou comment, il avait retiré leurs derniers vêtements, et honnêtement, elle s'en fichait !

Merde ! Elle devait rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Harry ne pouvait pas être là en cet instant, au-dessus d'elle !

Un brasier dans le bas de son ventre finit par la consumer, et Mélyn susurra une supplique à l'oreille du brun, qui releva ses yeux émeraude vers le visage rosé de la brune, alors que celle-ci laissait sa main se glisser vers le membre érigé et douloureux du jeune homme pour le diriger vers sa propre intimité.

Si avant cet instant, le sorcier avait gardé le contrôle sur ses envies et ses gestes, là, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps.  
>Il entra alors en elle, sans aucune préparation, et lâcha un discret râle de plaisir. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, et il ferma les yeux, offrant de chaste baiser à la jeune femme sous lui.<br>Elle était tellement chaude, mouillée mais tellement chaude. Les sons de purs plaisir qu'elle poussait, semblaient avoir un effet aphrodisiaque pour le brun. Et étaient vraiment érotiques.

Mélyn avait mal. Pas trop mal, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Le faire sans une préparation, même minime, surtout qu'elle était encore vierge. Elle s'était imaginé le faire avec lui, et s'était souvent réveillée avec les draps humides.  
>Elle finit par s'adapter à sa présence en elle, et bougea les hanches, donnant son feu vert au brun pour qu'il commence ses vas et viens en elle. C'était devenu incroyablement bon. Bon et excitant. C'était exquis.<br>Sentir Harry en elle était tellement bon, elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle disait qu'elle n'en avait pas rêvé au moins une dizaine fois.  
>Elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, et c'était encore plus parfait.<p>

Le rythme de leur ébat s'accéléra rapidement, la chaleur montant dans la pièce. Cela sentait le sexe à plein nez.  
>Leurs gémissements emplirent la chambre, et bientôt, un cri à peine contenu s'entendit, suivit d'un râle des plus équivoque, accompagnant leur jouissance.<p>

Harry embrassa le cou de Mélyn, et ronronna presque quand elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il était bien là, enfoui au plus profond d'elle, dans sa chair. Il s'écroula sur le côté, entraînant la brune dans son mouvement, qui se retrouva sur lui, la tête posée contre son torse.  
>Elle se sentait à sa place, dans les bras du brun. De son brun. Elle sourit inconsciemment, elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Si c'était ça le paradis, être avec lui, elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.<br>Mélyn traça une ligne invisible sur le torse en sueur de son amant, et embrassa sa peau. Elle soupira d'aise en le sentant frémir sous le contact.

Pourtant elle avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, à commencer par savoir où il était passé pendant l'année. Pourquoi était-il parti sans donner d'explication ? Ni même une excuse ou un baiser d'au revoir d'ailleurs.  
>Mais elle poserait ses questions plus tard, là, elle voulait profiter du moment.<br>Alors elle ferma les yeux. Bercée par les battements du cœur du brun, Mélyn finit par s'endormir contre lui, la main à plat sur son torse.

Harry la regarda longtemps dormir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu plus tôt ? Il était évident qu'elle l'avait attendu. Alors pourquoi ?  
>Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu garder le contrôle de lui-même, quand il l'avait vu parler avec Craig, en début de soirée. Ce petit con n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour, mais il obtenait satisfaction quand il voyait sa brune le renvoyer pêtre, avec un geste vulgaire qu'elle retenait toujours difficilement.<br>Ses pensées finirent par s'écourter, le sommeil le gagnant à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla le premier, vers 8 h 30 peut-être. Le père de Mélyn n'arriverait pas avant 9 h 50. Il le savait, parce qu'il devait emmener Nathan, le petit frère de sa belle chez la nounou. Il avait cinq après tout, alors il ne pouvait pas rester seul chez eux, et encore moins dans un bar, où beaucoup de personnes passent leur matinée, soirée, ou même journée, à boire pour oublier.<br>Il avait toujours vu Mélyn au petit soin avec le petit. Il l'avait même imaginé, elle, petite. Elle devait être adorable. Ou une vraie teigne peut-être. Elle lui avait dit comment elle était à cette époque, mais elle ne lui avait montré aucun photo. Prétextant qu'elle était trop moche quand elle était enfant. Il en avait rigolé ouvertement, et s'était pris un coup de coude dans les côtes pour ce rire.  
>Ce n'était pas méchant, mais elle adorait le voir rire, et il le savait.<br>Il embrassa son front, et la vit ouvrir lentement ses perles turquoise. Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres, et il vint les cueillir tendrement.

- - Salut...  
>- - Bien dormie ?<br>- - Merveilleusement bien, et toi ?  
>- - Très bien. <em>Harry la vit sourire un peu plus, et haussa un sourcil, moqueur.<em> Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ça Mél' ?  
>- - Je croyais avoir rêvé. Mais finalement non. Parce que tu es là. <em>Répondit-elle, embrassant sa joue, son nez, puis ses lèvres. Elle finit par commencer à se lever, rassemblant des vêtements.<em> Il est quelle heure ?  
>- - 9 h moins dix. Tu m'as griffée hier soir. Ou ce matin...<br>- - ... Oups ? _Taquina Mélyn, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour filer dans la salle de bain._

Harry sourit un peu plus. ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant cette année d'absence. Il la retrouvait, et ça, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Il la retrouvait comme elle était quand il l'avait rencontrée.  
>Il entendit soudainement la sonnerie de son portable retentir dans la pièce. Ou, quelque part dans la pièce, étouffée par un morceau de tissu.<br>Il se leva à contre cœur, chercha sa veste sous l'œil moqueur de Mélyn, qui finissait de s'habiller en boutonnant les boutons de son chemisier, noir cette fois.  
>Harry finit enfin par trouver l'appareil qui faisait du bruit, et qui ne cessait pas de sonner. Regardant l'ID appelant, il leva les yeux au ciel, et décrocha.<p>

- - Moui...?

- - Oh voyons ! Je n'oserais pas me moquer de toi, blondinet.

- - Oui, j'ai découché. Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon !

- - Bien sûr que je me fous de toi idiot. Tu croyais que je n'allais pas profiter du fait que je ne sois pas en face de toi pour me foutre de toi ? C'est très mal me connaître tu sais...

- - Ouais c'est ça, on se voit à midi. Sal... Il m'a raccroché au nez ! _S'offusqua Harry, les yeux ronds._

Mélyn éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite du brun, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.  
>Le jeune homme se laissa docilement faire, et finit par se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit, entraînant la brune avec lui, qui ne protesta pas beaucoup. Enfin peut-être un peu trop en fait... Elle devait aller ouvrir le bar la petite tout de même ! Et ce avant que son père n'arrive. Soit dans...<p>

- - Putain Harry ! Mon père arrive dans dix minutes ! Laisse-moi me relever...

Harry grogna pour la forme, embrassa une dernière fois sa belle avant de s'habiller alors que la brune descendait les escaliers.  
>Elle ouvrit la porte principale du bar, retourna le sigle «ouverture», alla dans la réserve, et rougit sans s'en rendre compte en entrant dans la pièce qui avait vu le début de ses ébats avec le brun. Mélyn se ressaisit, prit les alcools dont elle avait besoin pour la journée, et s'installa derrière le bar.<br>Elle tourna le regard vers les escaliers, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le bois des marches, et sourit en voyant Harry se diriger vers elle.  
>Sa veste dans la main, il se posta dans son dos, embrassa sa nuque, et murmura.<p>

- - Je dois y aller. Avant que mon coloc' ne me tue pour avoir découché. Je repasserais ce soir, avant que tu ailles chercher Nathan chez la nounou. Et on mangera tous les trois si tu veux.  
>- - ... D'accord. A ce soir alors... Et tu n'oublieras pas de passer le bonjour à mon père en sortant. <em>Susurra Mélyn, avant de se retourner dans ses bras pour embrasser son amant.<em>  
>- - Tiens, un revenant. On a eu le droit à un miracle cette nuit alors ? Je suis content de te revoir Harry.<br>- - De même Aydan. _Répondit timidement le brun, en lui serrant la main. Il se tourna vers Mélyn, avant de sortir._ Je viens te prendre... hum te chercher vers 19 h 30, on ira récupérer Nathan ensemble. Passez une bonne journée Aydan.

Mélyn rigola doucement. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi timide avec son père, mais entreprenant avec elle. Il était adorable. Et Aydan l'adorait. Il trouvait ce jeune homme charmant. L'homme avait même glissé à Mélyn que c'était un gendre comme lui qu'il souhaiterait. Heureusement qu'Harry n'avait pas été là ! Il en serait tombé de sa chaise le petit gars...

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>15 h 00 sonna, et le monde commença à affluer dans le bar. Ce n'était pas l'Happy Hour, pas encore, parce qu'il commençait entre 18 h et 19 h, mais ça ne serait tarder, surtout si les jours comme ceux-là se répétaient. C'était bon pour les affaires, ils allaient pouvoir s'offrir des vacances avec Nathan. Ils en avaient bien besoin tous les trois. Ou au moins Aydan et Nathan.<br>Son père n'avait pas besoin d'elle en salle pour l'instant, alors Mélyn restait au bar, servant les alcools et cafés aux clients y étant installés.

Un groupe de quatre personnes passa la porte. Les deux filles du groupe se dirigèrent vers Mélyn, pendant que les garçons allèrent s'asseoir à une table, passant le bonjour au gérant au passage et lui disant que les filles s'occupaient des commandes auprès de Mélyn.  
>Perdue dans ses pensées, et surtout dans la nuit qu'elle avait passé, la brune ne fit pas attention à sa meilleure amie, qui haussa un sourcil.<br>Loucie finit par claquer des doigts devant les yeux de Mélyn, qui sursauta brusquement avant de prendre une très indicative teinte rosée au niveau des joues.

- - Pardon les filles, j'étais...  
>- - Dans les nuages, j'ai cru voir ça oui... Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur toi aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages QUE quand il se passe quelque chose, alors il s'est passé quelque chose. Je le sais.<br>- - Si tu savais. _Soupira la serveuse, un sourire éblouissant qui en disait long._ Et toi, ta soirée avec Draco ?  
>- - Sans commentaire. Ils ont le même caractère, et ça s'est finit avec une myriade d'insultes suivit par de grand éclat de rire. <em>Répondit Pansy, un sourire sur les lèvres.<em> J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus si je n'étais pas arrivée avec notre colocataire.  
>- - ... Et ça serait sûrement arriver si tu n'étais pas venue Parkinson ! Il est juste...<br>- - C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris Lou'. Je te connais tu sais, depuis le jardin d'enfance. Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose, cadeau de la maison ?  
>- - Hum... Quatre cafés s'il te plait. <em>Fit Loucie, avant d'être coupée par Pansy à côté d'elle.<em>  
>- - Et un cinquième dans cinq petites minutes.<br>- - Vous attendez quelqu'un ?  
>- - On ne sait pas si il va venir. On verra bien, sinon, Dray le prendra. <em>Sourit la concernée.<em>  
>- - Ok, alors quatre cafés.<p>

Mélyn se retourna pour faire les cafés, tournant ainsi le dos à la porte d'entrée du bar, et loupant l'entrée d'un nouveau client.

Pansy le regarda contourner le comptoir avec un sourire attendrie, pour se placer derrière Mélyn, alors que Loucie ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. La bouche grande ouverte, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il revenait maintenant. Après un an.  
>Cependant, son cerveau tilta enfin. Voilà pourquoi Mélyn était dans les nuages. Ses nuages portaient un seul prénom. Harry. Et elle avait passé la nuit avec <em>lui<em>.

Le brun posa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la faisant légèrement frissonner, alors qu'il installa son menton sur l'épaule de la brune.  
>Il sourit en l'entendant émettre un ronronnement contenu, et embrassa la peau de son cou, avant de la mordiller.<p>

- - Tu es en avance beau brun.  
>- - Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne serais PAS dans le bar avant 19 h 30, donc techniquement, je ne suis pas en avance.<br>- - Et donc techniquement, tu n'as rien à faire derrière le bar. Je suis de service.  
>- - Ainsi donc vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? <em>Fit la voix de Pansy.<em>  
>- - Depuis un an oui.<br>- - J'ai mon explication. Voilà pourquoi tu as découché. Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais tu aurais, au moins, pu prévenir !

Harry piqua un fard, et ses joues rougirent encore plus quand Mélyn lui embrassa la joue, le taquinant à sa manière. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux filles, qui attendaient leurs cafés, et leur donna un plateau où ils étaient posés.  
>Le brun embrassa à nouveau le cou de la jeune femme, qui sourit doucement, avant d'être interpellée par son père.<p>

- - Pardon de vous déranger les jeunes, mais est-ce que tu peux fermer le bar ce soir, j'ai prévu d'emmener Nathan à la fête foraine. Il n'arrête d'en parler depuis qu'elle s'est installée au parc. Au pire vous pouvez venir avec nous.  
>- - Papa, je déteste la fête foraine.<br>- - Pourtant, tu adorais les montagnes russes quand tu étais petite. _Souligna Aydan._  
>- - Elle pratique un autre genre de montagnes russes maintenant. <em>Toussota Harry, mine de rien, et un sourire aux lèvres.<em>  
>- - Je t'ai entendu tu sais.<br>- - ... Oups ? _Taquina le brun, sous le regard amusé d'Aydan._  
>- - Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà entendu pire Harry. Vous pouvez aussi très bien rester là... Dans la réserve...<br>- - Papa ! _S'écria Mélyn, les yeux en soucoupe, et les joues rouges._  
>- - Je plaisante ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'emmène Nathan. Tu pourras toujours fermer le bar plus tôt Mél', pour que vous discutiez tous les deux. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.<br>- - Ouais...

C'était vrai. Ils devaient parler. Parler de l'année qui s'était écoulée, et pourquoi pas aussi, avouer qui il était.  
>Harry secoua intérieurement la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, mais il avait peur pour elle. Des mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté, et il ne voulait, en aucun cas, qu'ils se servent de la jeune femme pour l'atteindre. Harry voulait la protéger de tout cela. Il l'avait laissé sans aucune nouvelle dans cette optique. Pour la protéger, parce que c'était trop dangereux. Surtout pour elle.<br>Mélyn était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Elle était son ange aux yeux turquoise. Et cela, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais elle devait avoir tellement de question. Et il refusait de lui mentir.  
>Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec elle. Il avait toujours été sincère et franc avec elle alors, il n'allait pas commencer à lui raconter des cracs maintenant. Il souhaitait peut-être la protéger, mais elle avait le droit à la vérité.<br>Et c'était ce soir qu'il allait lui donner. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Mélyn fit la bise à son père quand il partit chercher son petit-frère chez la nounou, et ferma le bar, les clients ayant été prévenu de la fermeture, plus tôt qu'habituellement, et étaient partis sans plus de cérémonie. Le groupe de Loucie avait suivi Aydan, parce que la blonde les avait encouragé à venir, ou plutôt forcé à y aller, et Draco n'avait pas ronchonner.<p>

Harry et Mélyn se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre à une petite table ronde, une tasse de chocolat au lait dans les mains.  
>Ils attendaient que l'un commence à parler, et ce manège durait environ dix minutes entre eux.<p>

Mélyn finit par soupirer après avoir tourné la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa bouche.

- - Tu étais où pendant cette année Harry...?  
>- - Je... C'est compliqué Mél'...<br>- - Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, m'envoyé une lettre, un SMS, un signe. Tu ne m'as pas donné de signe de vie pendant un an. J'ai même cru que tu étais mort !  
>- - Il s'en était fallu de peu... <em>Murmura Harry, pour lui-même.<em>  
>- - Quoi ? Comment ça, «Il s'en était fallu de peu » ?! Harry, explique-moi ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir non ? <em>S'emporta la brune.<em>  
>- - Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Et même aujourd'hui, c'est compliqué.<br>- - Alors quoi ? Tu vas me refaire le même coup ? Une deuxième fois, tu vas te tirer sans la moindre explication et juste un mot qui dit que tu vas revenir, ou que du moins, tu l'espères. Franchement Harry ! Je te demande juste une explication, pas dans les détails, mais... Putain. Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué bordel ?!  
>- - Mélyn. Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je te jure que...<br>- - Ne me promets pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas tenir. _Cracha lentement Mélyn, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, les dents serrées et les mains tremblantes._  
>- - Je ne peux pas t'en parler. C'est encore trop dangereux. Je veux juste te protéger... Crois-moi, je fais ça pour toi.<br>- - Mais me protéger de quoi...? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe...  
>- - De moi. Je veux te protéger de moi, des dangers que je peux te causer. Mélyn, je suis sérieux, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Si je t'avais envoyé quelque chose, ils s'en seraient pris à toi ! Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté, pas plus que je ne me le serait pardonné.<br>- - Qui «ils» ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'on veuille s'en prendre à moi ? Tu es quoi en fait...? Un tueur ? Un mafieux ?  
>- - Un sorcier. <em>Finit par avouer Harry, les yeux dans le vide.<em>

Sa révélation jeta un froid digne de l'ère glacière dans la pièce.  
>Mélyn n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un sorcier ? Sérieusement ?! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ! Bon Dieu ! Elle allait devenir dingue à ce rythme-là. Harry n'était pas sérieux, il lui faisait une blague.<br>La jeune femme avait sûrement dû halluciner, alors elle le fixa, et en voyant qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, elle articula des mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur.  
>Pour elle, il se foutait de sa gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement.<p>

- - ... Tires-toi.  
>- - Mélyn... <em>Tenta Harry, la gorge nouée.<em>  
>- - Ne te fous pas de moi et casses-toi Harry. Et ne reviens pas, ça vaut mieux... <em>Lâcha à nouveau Mélyn, les yeux brûlants et piquants, alors qu'elle se levait pour monter les marches, ignorant les appels d'Harry derrière elle.<em>

Elle s'adossa à la porte de la chambre qu'elle venait de fermer à clé, et ferma les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrir pour se refermer dans un claquement sonore.  
>Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, et ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser contre la porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>..<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>~OS~<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>..<span>_**

* * *

><p>Harry était sorti précipitamment, tentant de calmer son aura magique tellement il était énervé contre lui-même. Il marchait sans regarder où il allait, droit devant lui. La capuche de sa veste en cuir rabattu sur le visage.<br>Il bouscula même deux hommes, plus massifs que lui, et s'excusa lentement sans relever la tête une seconde, gardant ainsi son visage invisible.  
>Il ne devait pas rester comme ça, sinon il allait faire une connerie. Alors il appela la seule personne qui réussissait à le calmer.<p>

Une sonnerie.  
>Puis une deuxième.<br>Pas de troisième.

- - Harry ?  
>- - J'ai merdé Dray... J'ai vraiment merdé.<br>- - Racontes.  
>- - Je lui ai dit que c'était compliqué, que je ne pouvais pas lui en parler parce que c'était trop dangereux. Mais elle est bornée, et... putain Draco ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais un sorcier... J'ai merdé...<br>- - Calmes-toi. Tu peux rattraper le coup. Alors écoutes. Tu vas retourner la voir, lui dire que tu es désolé, tout ce que tu veux. Dis lui qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur et... Harry tu m'écoutes ?  
>- - Ouais ouais, je t'écoute. Continue...<p>

En fait non, Harry ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Il était trop occupé à observer le bar derrière lui, où les deux hommes qu'il avait bousculé, venaient d'entrer. Il le sentait vraiment mal. Puis il entendit un cri.

- - Mélyn...  
>- - Quoi ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>- - Il faut que tu rappliques en vitesse au Creek's !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au blond de répliquer et de comprendre, et se mit à courir vers le bar.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>..<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>~OS~<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mélyn resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, observant son bracelet en or blanc en reniflant silencieusement.<br>Les yeux embués de larmes, elle déverrouilla la porte de la chambre, et descendit les marches pour se diriger machinalement vers le bar, où une bouteille de vodka, presque terminée, attendait patiemment que quelqu'un ne daigne la finir.  
>Elle se servie un verre, puis un deuxième, quand la porte du Creek's s'ouvrit.<br>Elle s'apprêtait à foutre Harry dehors, quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas lui. Elle finit donc son verre, contourna le comptoir pour se placer devant deux hommes et les observa. Ils étaient étrangement vêtus, portant une veste à capuche noire, un masque de couleur argenté sur le visage, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle n'y porta pas plus attention, et soupira, montrant la porte d'un geste de la main.

- - Le bar est fermé, veuillez...  
>- - Où est Potter ?<br>- - Pourquoi je saurais où il est ?  
>- - Tu le connais Princesse, alors dis-nous où il est si tu ne veux pas le regretter. <em>Fit l'un des deux hommes.<em>  
>- - Je ne sais pas où il est, je vous le répète. Alors maintenant, fichez le camp avant que j'appelle les flics.<p>

Mélyn eut juste le temps de voir le plus grand des deux faire un signe de tête à l'autre, avant d'être prise par une grande douleur sur tout le corps. Elle avait l'impression que des millier de couteaux lui lacéraient la peau et les organes tellement elle avait mal.  
>Un seul mot lui parvenait à l'oreille. Ce mot sonnait latin... <em>Endoloris<em>.

Elle serra les dents, tentant de retenir les cris de douleur qu'elle poussait.  
>Sa conversation avec Harry lui parvint soudainement plus claire. Le «<em>ils<em>», c'était ces hommes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que ces hommes lui veulent du mal à ce point-là...  
>Il lui avait peut-être dit la vérité finalement. Il avait été sincère. Et elle ne l'avait pas cru... Comme elle regrettait désormais de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il lui avait dit.<p>

Puis elle ferma les yeux, espérant que ce cauchemar se finirait avec ce geste. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. La douleur qu'elle ressentait augmentait en puissance. Sa peau se lacéra en plusieurs endroits, et elle sentit ses vêtements devenir poisseux. Elle saignait, principalement sur la poitrine et les bras.  
>Tremblante, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Seulement sa respiration difficile se faisait entendre. Elle n'arrivait plus à crier, sa gorge lui brûlait tellement... Elle avait tellement envie de voir Harry à ce moment-là.<br>Une impression d'étouffement s'empara d'elle, et l'air commença à lui manquer. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes silencieuses, et elles coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
>Puis ce fut le trou noir.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>..<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>~OS~<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harry entra rapidement dans le bar, et se figea en voyant Mélyn, allongée sur le sol et inconsciente. Son aura magique vacilla, enveloppant la pièce, et les deux hommes, qu'il reconnu avoir bousculé un peu plus tôt, se retournèrent vers lui.<br>Baguettes en mains, ils n'attendirent pas pour lancer un _Avada_, qu'Harry esquiva grâce à un _Protego_ informulé.  
>Il sortit sa baguette et lança un <em>Expeliarmus<em> sur les deux hommes, qui, étonnés de sa rapidité, furent déstabilisé, et eurent à peine le temps d'esquiver un sort de Stupéfixion qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sol, leurs baguettes à dix mètres d'eux.  
>Les deux Mangemorts ne purent comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand ils virent des Aurors apparaître de nul part, dans la rue, entrant dans le bar, et pétrifiant les deux hommes pour les emmener avec eux.<p>

Harry ne s'occupa plus d'eux, et accourra près de Mélyn, qui gisait toujours au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras, et caressa son visage, lui intimant de rouvrir ses perles bleus, alors que ses propres yeux lui piquaient la rétine.  
>Il ne sursauta même pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il savait de qui il s'agissait de toute manière, alors pourquoi vérifier.<br>Le brun pressa ses lèvres contre le front de la jeune inconsciente, et reprit une inspiration difficile.

- - Les médicomages ne voudront pas s'occuper d'elle Harry... Il faut qu'on l'emmène au manoir. Chez mes parents. Lèves-toi, il faut qu'on y aille si tu veux pas la perdre. Harry bouges toi !  
>- - Parce que tu crois que tes parents voudront vraiment s'occuper d'elle peut-être ?! <em>Cracha brutalement Harry, le regard lançant des éclairs.<em>  
>- - Ils ne détestent pas les moldus comme on te l'a toujours fait croire ! Potter lèves tes fesses !<p>

Le brun parut enfin réagir. Il se releva, tenant fermement Mélyn contre lui, et transplana avec Draco jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Il suivit le blond dans un dédale de couloir, et entra après lui dans une chambre, où il posa Mélyn sur le lit en baldaquin au centre de la pièce. Il resta près d'elle, pendant que Malfoy partait chercher ses parents.<br>Il envoya un message à Aydan, avec le téléphone de la jeune femme. Lui disant qu'il y avait eu un problème au bar. Il décida qu'il enverrait Draco lui expliquer plus en détail la suite des événements, et attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le couple Malfoy ne pénètre dans la pièce, précédé par leur fils.

La femme blonde intima aux hommes de sortir de la chambre, et d'attendre dans le salon.  
>Les deux membre de la famille s'assirent. L'un dans un fauteuil, l'autre sur le canapé ornant la pièce. Alors qu'Harry resta debout. Trop nerveux pour s'asseoir et rester immobile pour lui était impossible à ce moment précis. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les deux hommes, mais parce qu'il était trop inquiet. Alors un Harry inquiet, ne pouvait pas rester immobile.<br>Il commença à faire les cent pas quand le portable de Mélyn sonna dans sa main. C'était Aydan. Ainsi, il décrocha nerveusement, et souffla un «allô» presque muet tellement sa gorge était nouée par l'inquiétude.

S'en suivit une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avoua au père de la brune que les hommes qui l'avaient agressé en avaient après lui personnellement, et non pas après elle.  
>Bien sûr il s'était tut sur son identité sorcière, et avait refusé de dire au père de Mélyn où il était, et où il avait emmené sa fille. Il ne voulait pas le mêler lui aussi à cette histoire. Harry avait déjà entraîné Mélyn là-dedans, il ne voulait pas EN PLUS y entraîné Aydan.<br>Il finit par s'excuser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, avant de raccrocher. Le brun reprit alors son activité précédente, exaspérant le jeune Malfoy.

- - Bon sang Potter ! Arrête de tourner en rond ! Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !  
>- - Que s'est-il passé exactement ? <em>Demanda calmement Lucius, enfoncé dans son fauteuil.<em>  
>- - J'ai merdé. Je suis allé voir Mélyn trop tôt. J'aurais dû attendre que ces deux connards soient arrêtés. <em>Pesta le brun, continuant pourtant son manège malgré les protestations de Draco.<em>  
>- - Monsieur Potter, vous avez fait ce qu'il vous semblait être juste. Et ce n'est pas toujours la bonne décision. Vous avez fait ce que vous vouliez faire, ce n'est pas...<br>- - J'ai failli la faire tuer ! Je ne dis pas que j'aurais dû attendre encore avant d'aller la voir, mais j'aurais pu lui épargner ça. J'aurais dû rester avec elle...  
>- - Harry... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Et tu le sais. <em>Affirma Draco.<em> Assis-toi, tu as besoin de te calmer.

Le brun obéit à contre cœur, s'asseyant près de son ami, et se plaça la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux en soupirant. Il commençait à penser au pire.  
>Et si Mélyn ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui ? Ou, avait peur de lui ?<br>Et si son ange ne s'en sortait pas ?  
>Tellement de questions lui passaient par la tête, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres.<br>Il vivait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Plus Harry passait du temps avec elle, plus il se sentait vivant, alors si elle était amenée à disparaître, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait lui...?

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy revint après une vingtaine de minute, et se retrouva être le centre de l'attention des deux hommes de sa famille.<br>Harry avait un tic nerveux, observant ses mains se tortiller en silence.  
>La blonde prit alors la parole, d'une voix douce et maternelle.<p>

- - Elle va bien. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Les paroles de Mme Malfoy tournant dans son esprit.  
>Mélyn allait bien. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer désormais, mais elle allait bien.<br>Narcissa reprit ensuite, une question sur le bout des lèvres.

- - Mais dites-moi, Harry, comment cela se fait-il que j'ai relevé une trace magique sur son poignet ?  
>- - C'est le bracelet que je lui ai offert l'an dernier, le soir avant que je parte... Je l'avais ensorcelé afin qu'elle soit protégée au cas où quelque chose comme cela arriverait. Visiblement, j'ai merdé aussi question sortilège.<br>- - Il lui a sauvé la vie Monsieur Potter. Sans ce bracelet, elle ne serait plus là. Elle n'aurait pas survécu au sortilège du Doloris. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.  
>- - C'est tout ce qui compte alors ! Mélyn va bien ! <em>S'empressa de dire Draco, alors qu'il voyait le visage de son ami pâlir brusquement.<em> Harry...?  
>- - Son père va me tuer...<br>- - Là n'est pas la question pour l'instant Monsieur Potter, allez la voir.  
>- - Dray, je suis vraiment dans la merde... Tu n'as jamais vu Loucie en colère... Elle fait peur quand elle est en colère... <em>Soupira le brun, en se levant lentement.<em>  
>- - Loucie, j'en fais mon affaire. Alors vas retrouver Mélyn.<p>

Le brun se massa la nuque, et suivit Narcissa, qui le guida jusqu'à la chambre où Mélyn se reposait. Il eut le temps d'entendre Lucius poser une question à son fils, avant de monter les marches.

- - Qui est Loucie...?  
>- - ... Euh...<p>

Harry en aurait ri, si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue. Quand Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était rare ! Il fallait quand même le dire !

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que la matriarche Malfoy descendait dorénavant les marches pour rejoindre son époux et son fils, Harry resta figé sur le pas de la porte.<br>Observant Mélyn dormir, il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise, postée non loin du lit où elle était allongée, pris sa main dans les siennes, lui en baisa le dos tout en fermant les yeux.  
>Il apposa son front contre le dos de sa main, restant immobile.<br>Il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, les coudes posés sur le matelas.

Comment avait-il pu être à ce point naïf pour penser que les mangemorts allaient le laisser tranquille suite à la chute de leur très adoré maître à face de serpent...  
>Il avait failli perdre Mélyn à cause de son imprudence, et ce n'était pas à oublier. Si jamais elle était de nouveau en danger à cause de lui, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il avait déjà du mal maintenant, alors imaginer, seulement une fois de plus, qu'elle soit dans cette position, sans défense face à deux mangemorts, Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter.<br>Il l'avait mise en danger inutilement nom de Merlin ! Il aurait dû rester dans le bar, têtu comme il était, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire, plutôt que de sortir pour laisser la brune seule...  
>Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, et rester auprès d'elle. Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arriver...<p>

Il avait tellement peur de la perdre. Peur qu'elle ne le voit plus que comme un monstre. Non. Elle ne le verrait jamais comme un monstre. Pas Mélyn. Elle n'était pas comme ça.  
>Elle croyait aux fantômes après tout... alors pourquoi pas aux sorciers...?<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>..<em>**  
><span><strong><em>~OS~<em>**  
><span><strong><em>..<em>**

* * *

><p>Mélyn ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur.<br>Elle inspira profondément, retrouvant peu à peu la sensation de ses membres, et finit par écarquiller les yeux quand elle sentit un poids, léger, mais un poids tout de même, sur sa main droite.  
>Tournant alors le visage vers ce poids, elle retint sa respiration quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était assoupi près d'elle.<br>Un garçon, à en juger par la courte touffe de cheveux de jais qu'il avait sur la tête.  
>Attendez une minute... des cheveux de jais...<p>

Mélyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésita quelques secondes, et finit par glisser sa main libre dans cette masse de cheveux noirs. Ils étaient doux. Semblable à de la fourrure... Elle reconnaissait cette chevelure entre mille. Elle la connaissait par cœur, cette douceur, cette odeur de pâtisserie...  
>Harry.<p>

Sa main descendit lentement vers sa joue, et elle resta immobile quand le souffle du jeune homme se fit plus fort, comme s'il émergeait du sommeil.  
>Deux secondes plus tard, elle le vit relever la tête et plongea à pied joints dans deux émeraude encore endormies.<p>

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et fixa la brune aux yeux turquoise qui lui faisait face.

- - Mélyn... Je...  
>- - Je te jure que si tu t'excuses, je t'en colle une. <em>Fit-elle sérieusement, la voix légèrement cassée.<em>  
>- - Alors je ne m'excuse pas... Mais je maintiens que je ne t'ai rien dit pour te protéger...<br>- - Je savais bien que tu avais un complexe dans ce genre Harry... Mais moi je maintiens que tu aurais dû me le dire. Et je sais ce qui te traverse l'esprit, en ce moment même. Si tu es un monstre Harry, tu es _mon_ monstre. Juste le mien.  
>- - Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... <em>Plaida le brun, les yeux fermés et les lèvres contre la main de sa brune, qu'il tenait toujours entre les siennes.<em>  
>- - Je sais, je te connais. Mais euh... où sommes-nous ? <em>Finit par questionner Mélyn, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'hôpital. Ou dans un hôpital sorcier d'ailleurs.<em>  
>- - Chez les parents de Malfoy. Toujours à Londres. C'est la mère de Draco qui t'a soigné pour... le Doloris. <em>Acheva difficilement Harry, la gorge serrée.<em>  
>- - Le Doloris...? Tu veux dire... <em>Endoloris<em>...?

Le brun releva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Ses émeraude reflétaient comme de la colère. Envers elle...? Ou envers lui-même ?  
>Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...? Elle l'ignorait, mais vu son air grave, oui, elle avait dit quelque chose de déplaisant.<p>

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, coupant court aux interrogations qui faisaient leur chemin dans les pensées de Mélyn, pour laisser passer un grand homme blond, accompagné par une femme à la chevelure blonde, également, mais marquée par deux mèches noires.  
>Mélyn se fit alors toute petite, quand elle sentit leur regard sur elle.<br>Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être gênant d'être le centre de l'attention...

La brune sursauta presque quand la blonde prit la parole.

- - Je me présente. Narcissa Malfoy, et voici mon époux, Lucius Malfoy. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
>- - ... Mal. C'est douloureux. <em>Répondit doucement la convalescente en essayant de garder une respiration calme. Mais sa gorge brûlait à l'intérieur...<em>  
>- - Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, c'est tout à fait normal que ce soit douloureux... <em>Affirma l'homme blond d'une voix impassible. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre celui-là...<em>  
>- - Je devrais me sentir rassurée alors... <em>Murmura Mélyn, espérant que cet homme ne l'avait pas attendu.<em>  
>- - Mél'... Où est Draco ?<br>- - Il est parti, il y a quelques minutes, pour aller chercher la famille de votre petite amie. Et une certaine Loucie, il me semble.  
>- - ... Mélyn, sauve-moi la vie... Elle va me tuer. C'est un vrai serpent ! <em>Soupira Harry, les yeux suppliant.<em>  
>- - Draco est revenu. Que faites-vous jeune fille...? <em>Demanda Lucius en voyant Mélyn observer ses doigts, et en baisser un à chaque seconde.<em>  
>- - Un compte à rebours...<p>

Narcissa et son époux levèrent un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation, avant qu'un éclat de voix féminin ne se fasse entendre dans le hall du manoir.  
>Mélyn et Harry reconnurent facilement Loucie. Et le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, face à la menace que la meilleure amie de Mélyn profanait en bas des marches des escaliers.<p>

- - Draco, je vais le buter. Le torturer pendant une dizaine de minutes, je le couperais ensuite en morceaux, et je te les ferais bouffer, si tu ne me dis pas où est et comment va Mélyn ?!

Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Et Potter qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Mélyn lâcha un petit rire en imaginant son amie tenter d'attraper son Harry. Oui, son Harry. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de si tôt.  
>La voix mielleuse de Loucie retentit à nouveau, beaucoup plus près de la chambre.<p>

- - Il a de la chance que le père de Mélyn devait rester avec Nathan, parce que sinon, ton pote aurait été dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
>- - Encore pire qu'avec toi ? <em>Demanda la voix de Draco.<em>  
>- - ... Mouais.<br>- - Tu es vraiment dingue Loucie.  
>- - Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ?<p>

Harry aurait juré entendre le blond lever les yeux au ciel, alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux la porte. Le regard de la blonde se posa aussitôt sur lui, et il déglutit.  
>Avant que Grayce ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Draco prit la parole.<p>

- - Tu as ta réponse Loucie, Mélyn va bien. Harry est près d'elle, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de partir.  
>- - Eh bien il va devoir me suivre pendant quelques minutes, parce que j'ai deux mots à lui dire au revenant.<br>- - Tu peux très bien lui dire ce que tu penses devant moi. Je n'ai plus quatre ans. _Lâcha Mélyn, lançant un regard de soutien à Harry._  
>- - Allez-y, nous apprécierons énormément entendre ce que vous avez à dire Loucie. <em>Intervint Narcissa, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.<em>  
>- - ... Euh... Très bien. <em>Loucie inspira profondément, tournant un regard noir vers Harry, qui lança un nouveau regard suppliant, à Draco cette fois-ci. Il avait clairement l'air de dire : « Sauves-moi la vie Malfoy !».<em> Un an ! Une putain d'année, que tu t'es tiré sans un mot ! Et ne joues pas sur les mots en me disant que si, tu lui en as laissé un sur un vulgaire morceau de papier ! Je te croyais plus civilisé que ça Potter ! Et tu reviens, comme ça ! Comme par magie ! Tu as attendu un an, et tu pensais que j'allais rester silencieuse sans rien dire ?! Ne m'obliges pas à venir te mettre minable devant les Malfoy, et surtout devant Mélyn.

Harry déglutit, blanc comme un linge.  
>Il savait très bien ce que voulais dire «<em>mettre minable quelqu'un<em>», surtout venant de Loucie. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait, elle-même, viré Craig du bar en lui collant une droite dont elle seule avait le secret. En fait, il se souvenait surtout du fait que le brun avait eu un coquard dans la seconde, et qu'il pissait le sang sur le sol du bar.  
>Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant, qu'à la fin de sa tirade, la blonde le prendrait dans ses bras, tout en murmurant qu'il lui avait manqué qu'en même, mais que si il refaisait un coup pareil, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui couper son appareil de reproduction.<br>Draco en avait ri en entendant cela, et Mélyn s'était contentée de sourire.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>..<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>~OS~<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>..<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>~One year later...~<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Etendu sur le ventre, allongé sur le lit, avec une jeune femme assise sur ses fesses, et lui faisant un massage, Harry était aux anges. Il ronronna tel un chat quand des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand elle faisait cela...  
>Un massage après une dure journée de travail, fait avec des doigts habiles et fins, était la meilleure chose au monde qu'il pouvait recevoir. Surtout quand ce geste venait d'elle.<br>Dénouant les nœuds qui s'étaient formés au cours de la journée qui venait de se dérouler, la jeune femme remplaça vite ses mains par ses lèvres sur le dos du brun. Embrassant sa colonne vertébrale, elle entendit des mots prononcés par son homme.

- - Tu es une vraie Serpentard Mélyn...  
>- - Et toi, tu es un vrai chaton...<br>- - Je ressemble à un chaton ?! _S'outra le brun, en se retournant sur le dos._

Entraînant Mélyn dans son mouvement, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux émeraude se plongeant dans les deux perles turquoise qui le dévoraient du regard.

Il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Même si en y repensant, il changerait bien quelque chose, comme le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour revenir près de la brune.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ce simple geste suffit à faire craquer le sorcier, qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il se délecta du gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il obtint, et faufila sa langue à l'intérieure de cette bouche mutine, à la recherche de sa jumelle.  
>Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut trouvé, un ballet entre elles commença. Emmêlant, dansant, tantôt lentement, tantôt sauvagement puis langoureusement, pour finir par se séparer, et se retrouver plus goulûment.<p>

Une douce brûlure à son bas ventre réveilla le brun, qui quitta les lèvres rougies de Mélyn, pour l'observer attentivement, ses émeraude emplies de désir, et noircie par ce sentiment qui le consumait.

Tous les deux en sous-vêtements, il était facile de savoir ce que réservait la suite de la situation.

D'un informulé silencieux lancé par Harry, ils se retrouvèrent en tenues d'Adam et Eve. Et le rougissement, devenue habituel, émit par Mélyn réduisit le brun à vouloir la prendre sur le champ, sans aucune préparation. Mais il se retint, et introduisit directement doigts, au préalable léchés par la brune.  
>Elle poussa un soupir de délice, plein de luxure, et entrouvrit les lèvres en un cri silencieux, alors qu'elle était traversé par des milliers de sensations, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres.<br>Le corps de Mélyn s'arqua alors que les doigts en elle commençaient des mouvements de ciseaux. Rapidement, un troisième doigts rejoignit les autres, et le rythme de sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus.

La frustration gagna pourtant la jeune femme, si près du point de non retour... quand Harry retira ses doigts. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de crier au désespoir, qu'elle sentit quelque chose de bien plus épais et chaud que de malheureux doigts.

Harry se mordilla la langue, et finit par se pencher vers ses lèvres tentantes, pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant d'entrer son membre gonflé de désir, et gorgé de sang, en elle. Il poussa un râle puissant, s'immobilisant au plus profond de ses chairs.  
>Elle était étroite, chaude et mouillée... Mais par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ici ! Il ferma les yeux, plongeant ses lèvres dans son cou, alors que la brune s'accrochait désespérément à son dos, agrippant ses ongles à sa peau, ce qui lui valurent nombre de griffures. C'était animal, sauvage, mais tellement bon, et doux à la fois.<p>

Il commença alors à bouger en elle, se délectant des cris qu'elle poussait, et dire qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit, au-dessus du bar, alors que du monde se tenait en dessous, et qu'ils entendaient sûrement leur ébat. Il était à peine 23 h 30...  
>... Mais non ! Bien sûr que non, ils ne pouvaient rien entendre ! Harry avait prit soin de placer un sort de silence dans l'appartement au-dessus du commerce... Quoique... Il avait un doute sur ce coup-là, mais il s'en fichait, pour l'instant, le plus important, était la jeune femme qui se tenait sous lui.<br>Gémissant, soupirant, et gesticulant sous ses coups de butoirs.

Le rythme des coups de bassin devint plus rapide, plus profond, puis plus lent et moins poussé, provoquant des petits sons de frustration venant de Mélyn.

Elle entoura soudainement la taille du brun au bout de quelques minutes, la peau brillante de sueur, et Harry la sentit se resserrer autour de son membre. Il se déversa alors en elle dans un puissant râle de plaisir, et mordit la peau de son cou pour ne pas hurler le plaisir qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Le brun s'écroula sur le côté, Mélyn sur son flanc, alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle, appréciant l'odeur et la chaleur du sexe qui émanait d'eux.  
>Un sourire sur les lèvres chacun, ils se regardèrent au même moment, et ne purent s'empêcher de recommencer un round, après avoir échanger un nouveau baiser sauvage et bestiale.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Mélyn se réveilla la première le lendemain matin, un corps chaud collé dans son dos. Elle sourit, Harry était une vraie bouillotte, et elle serait bien restée plus longtemps lovée contre lui, si une remontée de dîner n'aurait pas pointer le bout de son nez.<br>Elle se leva précipitamment, réveillant Harry par la même occasion, et fonça vers la salle de bain pour rendre ce qu'elle avait mangé.  
>Elle soupira intérieurement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Et c'était principalement le matin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, surtout qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des remontées d'acide en plein milieu de la matinée, quand elle servait des clients.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était en repos, son père l'ayant obligé à prendre une petite journée de congé. Elle ferma les yeux, le front posé contre son avant-bras, au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.  
>Elle savait qu'elle allait encore régurgiter, ce n'était qu'une question de minute...<p>

Une main se posa sur sa nuque, et quelqu'un s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il était toujours là quand elle était malade.  
>Harry lui massa doucement la nuque, chassant la sueur qui perlait. Mélyn n'avait pas de fièvre, mais le brun s'inquiétait tout même. Mélyn n'était jamais malade. Elle ne l'était que très rarement.<p>

- - Tu devrais aller voir un médecin... Ou un médicomage. On ne sait jamais. _Souffla-t-il doucement._  
>- - Mh... J'ai juste dû manger quelque chose qui ne pas réussit hier... Ce n'est rien.<br>- - Mélyn. _Insista le brun._  
>- - Bon d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose que j'ai mangé, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien ! <em>Renchérit la jeune femme.<em> Mais...  
>- - Je t'emmène voir un médecin.<br>- - Harry... Ce n'est rien...  
>- - On n'est jamais trop prudent. Alors on va y aller maintenant.<p>

Harry appuya ses dires en embrassant le front de sa petite-amie, qui finit par céder.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>~OS~<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, ils étaient du côté sorcier. A attendre patiemment qu'un médicomage, et connaissance de Harry soit dit en passant, ne vienne les voir, pour s'occuper de Mélyn.<br>La brune commença à s'assoupir sur l'épaule de son homme quand le médecin sorcier arriva enfin.

- - Eh bien, Monsieur Potter. Vous m'avez étonné de votre appel. Que ce passe-t-il ? Pas de sort de magie noire que nous n'ayons pas détecter j'espère.  
>- - Non pas du tout. En fait, je viens pour Mélyn, elle rejette tout ce qu'elle mange depuis quelques jours. Et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt inquiet.<br>- - Tu es toujours inquiet quand ça me concerne Harry... _Ronchonna faussement Mélyn, sous l'œil amusé du médecin._  
>- - Suivez-moi je vous prie.<p>

Le médecin montra le chemin au jeune couple, et les conduisit dans une chambre auscultation.

Il n'y avait aucun appareil électronique dans la pièce. Rien qui ne convenait à un hôpital normal. Un hôpital moldu.  
>Mélyn inspira et s'allongea sur le lit sous la demande de la connaissance d'Harry. Elle lui faisait confiance.<p>

Elle suivit chacun des gestes du médecin de son regard turquoise, et déglutit quand il sortit sa baguette. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui trouver, et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, et entendit le sorcier murmurer une formule.

Puis plus rien. Aucun son. Alors elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, et plongea dans deux émeraudes emplis de bonheur, et un sourire du médecin.

- - Je dois vous féliciter Miss Loghstin. Vos nausées sont à fait naturelles, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. En revanche, évitez l'alcool à partir de maintenant, et le stress. Surtout le stress. Attendez-vous à de brusques sautes d'humeurs, ainsi qu'une constante envie de nourriture. Vous allez prendre une potion contre la nausée pour éviter de vomir, et je vais vous suivre jusqu'au terme.

Mélyn papillonna des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait bon dieu ?! Nausées naturelles... Pas à s'inquiéter... Pas d'alcool, pas de stress, sautes d'humeurs, et une envie fréquentes de bouffer ?!  
>Et pourquoi disait-il qu'il allait la suivre jusqu'au terme ?! Mais au terme de...<p>

- - Je suis enceinte... Bordel de merde...

La brune éclata soudainement de rire. Un rire incontrôlé, certes, mais vrai. Un rire de joie. Elle reprit son sérieux en quelques secondes, et demanda, presque timidement.

- - Depuis combien de temps ?  
>- - Un mois maximum. Je dirais au alentour du 29 Octobre. Le petit, ou la petite, serait donc à prévoir pour le 31 Juillet.<br>- - Toi que ne savait pas quoi m'offrir pour mon anniversaire, tu le sais maintenant... _Sourit Harry._

Mélyn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était enceinte.  
>Elle était devenue tellement heureuse à partir de cet instant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela continuerait.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>..<em>**  
><span><strong><em>~OS~<em>**  
><span><strong><em>..<em>**  
><span><strong><em>~31th July 2010~<em>**  
><span><strong><em>..<em>**

* * *

><p>Les contractions avaient commencé depuis plusieurs heures. Ils étaient à l'hôpital depuis 5 h 30 environ maintenant, et étaient arrivés vers 1 h 45. Mais leur enfant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir du ventre de sa mère, et la main d'Harry n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir tout court !<br>Mélyn foudroyait sa main d'une intense douleur. Le brun n'était pas en sucre, mais tout de même ! Il ne pensait pas que sa fiancée avait une poigne aussi puissante !

Oui, fiancée. Harry avait demandé la main de la fille d'Aydan en mariage le jour de son anniversaire, et elle avait dit un «oui» à sa façon.  
>Soit dans une chambre, rapidement suivis par des gémissements plus que significatifs.<br>Le mariage était prévu pour l'année d'après, pour les 20 ans de Mélyn.

Le médecin, qui avait suivi Mélyn tout au long de sa grossesse, lança soudainement qu'il voyait la tête du petit garçon.  
>Parce que oui, il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et son parrain ne serait autre que Draco Malfoy. Petit-ami de Loucie Grayce, meilleure amie de Mélyn, qui attendaient patiemment dans le corridor derrière la porte.<p>

Il demanda une nouvelle fois à la future mère de pousser. Juste une dernière fois. Elle avait tellement mal. Ses cheveux collaient à son front trempé de sueur, mais Mélyn ne se démonta pas.  
>Alors elle fit ce que lui demandait le médecin, poussant une dernière fois pour donner la vie à leur fils.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre. Il avait de puissants poumons, et était en pleine santé.  
>Le garçon se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère après avoir été magiquement nettoyé, et un sourire illumina le visage des jeunes parents.<br>Les larmes aux yeux, Mélyn leva son regard turquoise vers les émeraude de son futur mari, et susurra.

- - Joyeux anniversaire Harry...

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement en récompense, face à son cadeau. Et baissa le visage vers le petit garçon, qui les regardait, comme s'il était émerveillé par la chaleur, l'amour et la tendresse qui se dégageaient de ses parents.  
>Une petite touffe de cheveux bruns pointait le bout de son nez sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait une petite bouille adorable, et des yeux d'une intense couleur grise.<p>

Harry et Mélyn s'observèrent quelques secondes, et donnèrent le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi quatre mois auparavant, au médecin, qui était resté en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui d'un air attendri.  
>Après une petite partie de jambe en l'air, ils avaient tous deux murmuré le prénom...<p>

- - Gabriel...

Harry avait retrouvé la sensation de vie dans sa main, un peu malmené plus tôt dans la matinée, et caressa la joue ronde de son petit ange, qui s'était déjà endormie.  
>Ses émeraude se posa inévitablement sur Mélyn, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, souriante. Elle avait quelque chose à dire.<br>Quelque chose comme une petite phrase, suivi par trois petits mots.

- - J'ai bien fait de t'attendre pendant un an finalement... Je t'aime Harry...  
>- - Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.<p>

After one year, they founded love. In the arms of the other.

**..**  
><strong>...THE END...<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cet OS ?<p>

Il doit faire dans les 25 pages au traitement de texte à peu près, je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Et surtout, comment avez-vous trouvé mes petits lemons...? *3* *sorsloin*

Bref... A très vite pour un nouvel OS ou pour la suite de _Lies about Lies _!

Bisous !

X-FanFicX


End file.
